Games
by Dyslexic CSI
Summary: You know I always pictured us spending our first night together in the same bed, preferably with no clothes on, doing things that didn't involve sleeping. You should have called the 'Reach for a Dream Foundation' House


Disclaimer: David and Katie and Greg and all those people with famous names own House MD, however they do not own Gregory House. He belongs to Lisa Cuddy only. LOL

A/N: I know I posted this a while ago under a different name, but that was the unbetaed version. This one has been betaed. Hope you guys like it, better the second time around. This was set to the song You and Me by LIfehouse... And now read on all you fan fictioners

* * *

Games

Cuddy greeted the last of the few guests who left her home after attending the small party she had thrown to celebrate her daughter's first birthday. Granted she did not the know exact date Rachel was born, so she had decided to combine her birthday and the day Cuddy took her home from the hospital on the same day. Everyone she had invited had attended; Cameron and Chase were, as usual, smitten by the little girl's antics and Cuddy knew Rachel had Uncle Wilson wrapped around her baby finger. All in all it had been a great day and Cuddy was now feeling the strain on her body and mind. All she wanted to do was to check on Rachel and then head straight to bed.

"I take it the spawn finally fell asleep," she was more than surprised to hear his voice. House had, despite all his protests, attended the party and behaved himself in front of her family and friends, except for the occasional sarcastic comment that escaped his lips when he thought she was not paying any attention to him. He had also, after a while, disappeared from the lounge and Cuddy had assumed he had reached his socialising limit for the year and simply went home. She definitely did not expect him to still be in her home at; she glanced at her wrist watch, ten thirty on a Saturday night.

"Yeah she was out like a light," Cuddy replied, her smile erupting as she thought of her daughter falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"You do know that she's not going to remember this tomorrow," he informed Cuddy.

"Yes House, I do know that, but I wanted to do something for her first birthday, you know it being a milestone for both of us," she replied as she made her way back to the lounge and started clearing the plates and cups from the table. She mentally thanked herself for using disposable plates, cups and eating utensils making cleaning up easier than she had expected.

He followed her into the lounge and picked up a few empty plastic Coke bottles and proceeded to throw them into the black garbage bag Cuddy was holding in one hand. She noticed what he was doing, but she didn't comment on it, knowing he would stop the minute she said something about him helping her in return for nothing.

"Mowgli is sharper than most kids her age," he noted after a few minutes of silence and Cuddy glared at him.

"Her name is Rachel, R A C H E L" Cuddy spelt out for him, and returned to cleaning up her lounge so she missed House's mischievous smile.

"She's been around for a year and you still can't call her by her given name, why is it so difficult for you?" Cuddy complained.

When the room was finally free of foodstuff and dirty plates, cups and disposable cutlery House settled down on the couch and waited for Cuddy to return from the kitchen where she had disappeared to a few minutes earlier. When she had invited him for the runt's birthday party three weeks ago, he had not so politely declined the invite, citing that he had other more exciting plans for that night, However as the day loomed closer, he often caught Wilson, Cameron and Chase talking about it and deciding what gifts to get the squirt. House had then decided he would see what all the fuss was about, he would come, eat, drink and check out the sexy women, if there were any, and if he didn't like it he would leave.

His plan, however, had all gone to hell the minute the kid had seen him; Rachel had powered into him as soon as she caught sight of him and had refused to let go of him, or better his T-shirt which she had clung to as a life line in the room full of strangers. Even the promise of a new toy from Cameron and large pieces of candy from Wilson had not got the little smurf to relinquish her grip on the cranky diagnostician. Chase, observing her reaction to Cameron and Wilson, had not even tried to take her away from House, fearing that she would start screaming and there was no way he wanted to deal with a screaming child. House on his part, did not mind Rachel clinging onto him for dear life, it meant having Cuddy near him at all times, just in case he decided to try something, and it meant that he didn't have to talk to anyone he didn't know.

Cuddy sighed tiredly as she walked back into the lounge and saw House sprawled out on her three seater sofa. When he had showed up on her doorstep earlier that afternoon she was unsure about letting him in, but she had invited him and she could not send him away, so she opened her door wider and given him access to her home. She had expected him to start complaining the second someone said something but he had surprised her by actually keeping his comments to a minimum. He for the most part had behaved himself and she was thankful for that.

"It's late, you should be getting home," she told him as she collapsed tiredly onto the sofa across his.

"I can't; my ride already left with Amber."

"You didn't come with Wilson, you rode that death trap here," Cuddy shook her head at him.

"Yeah, and riding it now in the dark on the snow covered roads is so much safer," he retorted. Well he did have a point.

"You can sleep on the couch, I'll get you an extra blanket and pillow," she informed him as she stood up and walked over to the closet that held all her spare bed linen.

"You know I always pictured us spending our first night together in the same bed, preferably with no clothes on, doing things that didn't involve sleeping" he bobbed his eyebrows at her.

"You should have called the 'Reach for a Dream Foundation' House," she shot back after dumpling the blanket and pillow on his chest, and he grinned at her.

"It's cold Cuddy, my leg hurts," he pouted at her and he knew she was one step away from giving in. "More pain means more Vicodin," he continued and he knew he had won when he saw her eyes travel to his jean clad thigh and she pulled in a deep breath.

"Fine you can share my bed, but if you even try and touch me House, I swear I will kill you," she threatened him as she pulled the linen off his body and made her way to her bedroom.

House watched her as she sashayed out of his sight, as much as her lips were saying no; he knew her body was saying yes. He quickly followed her footsteps but found she had already locked the bathroom door by the time he arrived at her bedroom. Her nightly make-up removing routine was going to take a while and House looked for something to occupy his mind until she finally emerged from the bathroom. He looked around the room and he saw something small shimmering on the carpeted floor. He bent to retrieve it and heaved in a deep breath when he realised what it was.

The small diamond pendant Cuddy had been wearing had slipped off her neck and she had no idea where it was. Oh this was going to be fun for him. House sat himself down on her bed and waited for her to return to her bedroom. He didn't have to wait long as two minutes later he heard the key turn and the door creak open. He had expected her to walk out clothed in the same clothing she was wearing when she entered the damn bathroom, and House did a double take when he saw her in just a terry cloth bathrobe. "God was he hallucinating?" he mentally asked himself.

He didn't realise she was talking to him until he saw her snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"House I'm talking to you, have you seen my necklace," she asked him again when she saw the blank look in his face.

"What?"

"My diamond pendant necklace," she repeated and House shook his head.

"Damn and that was my favourite one," he heard her say.

"Yeah, mine too," he watched as she turned and glared at him, before her mind registered that her necklace was dangling from his finger.

"House, if you don't mind, it's late and it's cold and I'm tired. Quit playing games and hand me back my necklace, please," she asked him politely.

"If you want it back, come here and get it," he replied and Cuddy took a step closer to him, her hand outstretched in his direction. He could easily have deposited the piece of jewellery in her open palm but at the last minute he decided not to.

"Closer, Cuddy," she humphed irritably but took a step closer to him anyway.

"Happy?" she asked him annoyed.

"Closer," and one small step later she found her knees trapped by his.

He smiled at her and dropped the necklace into her waiting palm, and she closed her hand around it and turned around to make her way back to her drawer on the opposite side of her bedroom, and an overconfident smile made its way to her mouth. House allowed her to take one step forward before he stood up from his seated position, banded his long, thin, artistic fingers around her wrist and spun her around to face him once again.

"Closer," he whispered and Cuddy found herself taking a step in his direction.

"Closer." Another step closer to him.

"Closer Cuddy," she could now feel his warm breath cascade down her neck.

"Closer, Cuddy" and she was finally chest to chest with him, his one hand still holding onto her wrist tightly and the other now snaking around her waist, pulling her pelvis into his and grinding into her.

Cuddy managed to stifle the groan that wanted to escape from the back of her throat at the feeling of his body against hers. She could hear her blood pounding in her ears, and feel her heart thundering beneath her ribcage. House watched as her chest heaved rapidly and noted that her breathing became shallower. She was nervous for some reason, but she had no reason to be, this was Gregory House, her oldest friend in the damn universe. Time slowed down as he lowered his mouth to hers, and she painstakingly waited for the contact of his lips on hers. The air was warm with want and crackled with unbridled passion and his lips were mere millimetres away from hers.

The sound of Rachel changing positions in her sleep disturbed the atmosphere and Cuddy pulled away from House. She had only managed to take two steps before she felt his one arm encircle her waist and pull her back into him while his other hand gently brushed her hair away from her neck and face. Her eyes involuntarily closed as she felt his warm lips on her neck as he softly sucked on the tender flesh of her neck. His mouth trailed from the side of her neck all the way to the back until he came to her spine and he placed two light but wet kisses on either side of her vertebral column.

Finally when he could handle it no more, he spun her around to face him, cupped her cheeks in his hands and gently fused his mouth to hers, kissing her deeply. Her hands in turn tunnelled through his hair and landed on the back of his neck, making sure he could not remove his mouth from hers without her permission. Their tongues duelled for dominance, as they did in everything else, and House was the first to let out a guttural groan when he felt her cool hand on his blazing skin. House moved his hands from her face to her waist and he heard Cuddy's breath catch as he inserted one hand through the opening of her robe and attached itself to her hip, and once again pulling her closer into him allowing her to feel just how aroused he was at that moment.

Cuddy untied the knot of her robe and allowed him to push the garment off her shoulders and letting it fall effortlessly to the floor before she led them back to her bed and pulled him down, on top of her as she tumbled onto her king sized mattress.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who read this far, and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Leave a review on your way out to let me know what you guys thought of it... pretty please LOL

Ok have a good weekend guys.

D CSI


End file.
